Kid's sister
by pink princess vampire
Summary: Kid finds out he has a younger sister. only problem is she likes Maka way better, but is that really a proublem? read to find out. this is also rated 'M' for sexual jokes and future lemon
1. Two Sluty Dads And A New Sister

Maka's P.O.V.

Soul and I where on are way to school. I had a strange feeling something bad was going to happen, but when we got to class I pushed it aside. We walked to are friends.

"Hey guys." They all said

"Hey!" I said happily

"Oh, Maka how are you?" Kid asked with a smile.

"Oh, hi Kid! I'm fine, you?" I asked smiling at him.

"I'm fine."

"I can't wait for the movie to night." Liz squealed

"Ah, yes that reminds me. Father said that there is something important he needs to tell me after school. He said it would change my life forever, and well I was wondering if you guys would come too." Kid asked

"Well we have to come." Liz said pointing to Patty.

"I'll come, too" I said

"Yeah I guess I can go." Soul said

"Umm…O-okay… if I w-won't be-e in the way….." Crona said

"PLEASE A GREAT GOD LIKE ME? WHY WOULD I NOT BE THERE FOR MY SEARVENTS?" Black*Star screamed

"I'll come as well. I'm curious." Tsubaki said sweetly.

"Thank you all." Kid said smiling

After that the bell rang and we went to are seats. I sat in between Kid and Soul. Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Black*star sat behind us. About thirty minutes into Stein's dissection Soul taped my shoulder.

"What?" I whispered

"Can I copy your notes?" he asked

"No!" I hissed trying to keep my voice low

"Why not!" he yelled

"Because I don't have to!" I yelled back I noticed the whole class was staring at us, but I brushed it off.

"Come on it aint' gonna' kill 'ya!" Soul yelled again.

"_NO I thought it would_. Why weren't _YOU_ paying attention?"

"Because unlike_ YOU_ I have a life out side of school!" he yelled

"MAKA! LOOK OUT!" Liz screamed.

I turned my head and saw about five knives where coming at me. I knew I couldn't doge them so I did the next best thing. I covered my face with my arms and closed my eyes. I waited for the pain, but it never came. Instead I felt something wrap around my waist, then I knew I was sitting on someone's leg. I opened my eyes and I was sitting on Kid's lap. My face quickly burned up

"Stein will you stop trying to kill my friends please?" Kid said with hatred in his eyes.

"Well they were distracting my dissection, and what are you going to do if I do keep throwing stuff at your _friends_. I'll tell you what you'll do _NOTHING._ Now put down Miss Maka so I can finish with my class." Stein said annoyed

Kid gave him a death glare, and sighed. He moved one hand off of my waist and pulled out the five small knives form the back of my seat. After that he moved over to my seat and put me in his. Then we traded stuff.

"Oh so you traded seats? Why?" Stein asked

"So they can't fight." Kid said pointing at Soul and I.

Stein shrugged and continued with his dissection. I sighed and continued to take my notes. I looked over and Kid and saw him give Soul his notes. I rolled my eyes at that. I mean it's not like Soul needs to be babied. He can take his own notes, but NO he has to text 24/7. God does that boy piss me off.

Kid's P.O.V.

I saw Maka and Soul walk in to class. They walked over to us.

"Hey guys." We all said

"Hey!" Maka said happily. She is so cute it could kill.

"Oh, Maka how are you?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh, hi Kid! I'm fine, you?" she asked smiling. God she is so cute. No wonder I like her.

"I'm fine." I said to her

"I can't wait for the movie to night." Liz squealed interrupting are conversation. I mentally cursed her out.

"Ah, yes that reminds me. Father said that there is something important he needs to tell me after school. He said it would change my life forever, and well I was wondering if you guys would come too." I asked really wanting Maka to say she would.

"Well we have to come." Liz said pointing to Patty. I knew that but I want Maka to say she will.

"I'll come, too" Maka said blushing slightly that made me blush.

"Yeah I guess I can go." Soul said glaring at me. I've know he likes Maka, so I kind'a' expected that

"Umm…O-okay… if I w-won't be-e in the way….." Crona said

"PLEASE A GREAT GOD LIKE ME? WHY WOULD I NOT BE THERE FOR MY SEARVENTS?" Black*Star screamed I rolled my eyes.

"I'll come as well. I'm curious." Tsubaki said sweetly.

"Thank you all." I said smiling

After that class started. About thirty minutes later Soul and Maka started to fight I wasn't paying attention until Liz screamed.

"MAKA! LOOK OUT!"

I turned my head and saw about five knives where coming at Maka. I knew she couldn't doge them so did she. She closed her eyes and covered her face. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her on to my lap. The five knives hit the back of her seat. She slowly moved her hands and looked around. When she saw where she was sitting she blushed. I turned my attention to Stein who was sitting there smirking. He could have just fucking killed one of his students. I gave him a death glare before I said.

"Stein will you stop trying to kill my friends please?"

"Well they were distracting my dissection, and what are you going to do if I do keep throwing stuff at your _friends_. I'll tell you what you'll do _NOTHING._ Now put down Miss Maka so I can finish with my class." Stein said annoyed

I sighed then moved one hand off of her waist, keeping one around her waist so she wouldn't be hurt. I pulled out the five small knives from the back of her seat. After that I moved over to her seat and put her in mine. Then we traded stuff.

"Oh so you traded seats? Why?" Stein asked with a smirk.

"So they can't fight." I said pointing at Soul and Maka.

Stein shrugged and continued to dissect the poor frog. I turned to Soul and gave my notes. Which he quickly copied.

Time skip to after school/ in the death room/ Still Kid's .

When we got to the room my father tilted his head. Then sprite saw Maka and ran to her but ended up getting Maka chopped.

"So father what do you need to tell me?" I asked

"Well you see… um….. How to put this… well you see I am a man and I have needs and some of those needs are kind'a bad so you see….um" my father started and I know I had to be eight shades of red.

"What are you trying to say father?" I asked

"God he is trying to say he fucked some sluts." Spirit said I looked over at Maka who was now standing next to me and she was blushing from her stupid father's words.

"Shut up Spirit at least I know the names of the women I sleep with!" Father yelled.

"Oh so were going plural?" Spirit asked

"REAPER CHOP!" Father yelled before hitting Spirit over the head with his hand. "Any way son…Well let me show you." He said before hoping out of the room.

"Are you okay?" Maka asked when father was gone. I looked down at her she looked worried.

"To be honest. No. I mean my dad just told me he is sexually active, and he needs to show me something." I heard Black*star and Patty start to laugh at my little comment.

They continued to laugh until my father hoped back in. He stood in the door way of the room. After a minuet or two of silence, a little girl stepped out form behind him. She was maybe two or three, she was wearing black dress, she had bright blue eyes, and her hair was in pigtails like Maka. However what caught my eye was that her hair wasn't all black she had three white stripes on the left side of her hair.

"CUTE!" Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki screamed before running for her. She quickly hid behind father. They stopped realizing it they scared the poor girl.

"Kid this is your little sister Kiara. She will be living with you from now on. So you will be responsible for her." Father said.

"Yes father." I said

"Kiara say hi to your big brother." Father said

The little girl poked her head out and looked from person to person. Her eyes ended on Maka. Her eyes grew huge and tears started to form in them. She started to run towards Maka.  
"MOMMY!" she screamed before tackling Maka to the ground and crying on her chest.

"MOMMY?" we all asked and looked at my father.

"Now let me explain." He said "You see Kiara's mother looks a little like Maka-Chan."

"How do we know you didn't rape Maka-Chan then when she had the child erase her memory! YOU NASTY BASTERD I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A GOD OF DEATH OR NOT I'LL KILL YOU!" Black*star screamed

"Three things. One Maka-Chan would have been fourteen. Two, I don't rape children. And three the proof it's not Maka's kid is the child's eyes."

"Okay good point. BUT how do we now the child's eye color isn't yours." Soul said

Father sighed and took off his mask. My father looked just like me but with the lines in his hair connected and older.

"And actually Kiara's mother died which is why she is here." Father said sadly putting his mask back on.

"Good cause if ya' fucked that flat chested book worm I think your son would've killed ya'" Soul joked

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka Screamed and hit Soul with a book. She was holding Kiara with one hand and the other had the book she just used to give Soul brain damage.

"Okay it's Friday we can decorate a room for her tomorrow. Can we go see a movie now." Liz complained.

"Sure go have fun." Father said.

Time skip to them at the movie deciding what to watch.

"Okay so were gonna see Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter!" Liz and Patty cheered after we decided I looked over at Maka and Kiara. Kiara was hiding behind Maka. She hasn't said a word to any of us well beside Maka. She sat by Maka in the car (A/N She wouldn't leave Maka's side so she had to ride in the limo Kid had instead of go with Soul.) She held Maka's hand when they walked, too. I looked down at the girl and she looked down at her feet before slightly pulling on Maka's skirt. Maka knelt down to the girl's level and the Kiara whispered something in her ear. Maka looked the girl in the eyes before smiling and said.

"Sure. Hay guys! I'm gonna' take Kiara to see Brave." She said picking up the small girl.

"Okay." Everyone replied . I sighed I would go to but Liz just bought my ticket.

"Umm….. M-Maka can….. I …c-come too..?" Crona asked

"Sure." She said smiling

"WAIT!" Ragnarok screamed showing up on Crona's back. "I DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT STUPID MOVIE!"

"I'll get you candy and a soda." Maka said simply.

"CANDY I'M NOT A KID!"

"So you don't want to?" Maka asked.

"I'll GO!" he said

We walked in and Maka, Crona and Kiara. Went to there theater room. I sighed and walked to the theater with everyone. We sat in the back row because the rest of the place was full of people, but what do you expect it was Friday. Everyone got in there seats and this is how it went. Me on the far end then Liz, Patty, Black*star, Tsubaki, and Soul. Then there where three empty seats. I wish Maka had come to see this she could have sat next to me and maybe even cuddle up next to me like all the other couples in the theater. I mean I know where not a couple but we could be if she wanted.

"KID! GO GET ARE SNACKS AND STUFF!" Black*star screamed.

"Why me?" I asked

"YOUR RICH!"

I simply got up after that not wanting to deal with him further. When I got in line Maka appeared behind me with Kiara.

"Oh, hello again." I said

"Hi, and your up." she said pointing at the line I stepped up and started to order.

"Okay I need three medium popcorns umm some Gummy bears, Two things of crunch a bunch um two large cokes and a sprite." I tried to think but I didn't know what type of drinks or candy Soul, Black*star and Tsubaki would want.

"Damn it." I said under my breath Maka then looked at me

"Ohhh that's what's up. He will also need a large coke a large dr. pepper and a large raspberry tea. Plus two things of twizzlers and another box of crunch a bunch." Maka said

The lady add that on and continue to gather the things ordered.  
"How did you know I didn't know what Soul Tsubaki and Black*star would want?" I asked

"I guessed." She said with a smile then quickly frowned when all the stuff arrived.

"Here stay here." She said pushing the things I ordered over a bit.

"Okay can I get three cokes, one sprite, two boxes of crunch a bunch, a thing of twizzlers, and some gummy bears?" she asked

The lady shook her head yes and got the stuff she asked. Maka paid and turned to me.

"Stay." She ordered. She then turned to Kiara and hand her the candy. "Sweet heart can you carry these." Kiara shook her head 'yes'. Maka took the cups holding them weirdly to not drop them and walked away. After a minuet she came back with Crona. Ragnarok came out of the young boys back.

"Okay Ragnarok you take the popcorn, Crona take two cups, Kid take two cups, and put your candy and the sisters in your pockets, and I'll take the rest okay?" she asked.

We all shook are heads 'yes' and she handed the popcorn to Ragnarok. Crona grabbed two drinks, I put the three boxes of candy in my pocket and Maka did the same with the others. Then we grabbed the drinks and all went to the theater. When we got there we gave out the drinks and I gave the sisters there candy and I took mine.

"WTF KID WHERE IS YOUR GODS CANDY."

"You never told me what you liked." I answered

"TWIZZLERS JUST LIKE TSUBAKI!" he yelled earning 'shhhs'

Maka cleared her throat and took there candy out of her skirt pocket, and handed it to them.

"Your lucky I ran into him he didn't know what candy or drinks you guys like." She said

Black*star jumped up from his seat and hugged her.

"BEST LITTLE SISTER EVER." He sang

"Speaking of little sisters I need to get back to Kid's." she said waving and walking away with Crona.

Time skip to after movie/ still kids P.O.V./

We walked out of the movie theater the girls where squealing about the movie. We found Crona, Maka and Kiara waiting for us out side the theater. Maka holding Kiara. She was sound asleep in Maka's arms.

"AWWWW SO CUTE!" the girls and Black*star screamed.

Maka looked at us and smiled. We walked to the car and I took Kiara from Maka. She woke up instantly.

"What's going on?" she asked rubbing her eyes even I must admit she is cute.

"Your going home." Maka said and waved before walking over to Soul to go home.

"WAIT! I WANNA' GO WIT MAKA-CHAN!" she started to cry her eyes out. Hearing this Maka came back. She looked at me before she asked.

"What do we do now?"

"Well I don't think Soul wants her to go with you." I said trying to keep my hold on Kiara who kept trying to get to Maka.

"I DON'T CARE I JUST WANT TO GO HOME!" Soul called from his bike. I quickly got scared that she was going to fall of.

"Kid I won't let her fall." Maka said sweetly and reaching her hands out to take the child.

"Promise?" I asked

"Promise!" she said. I sighed giving her the squirming girl. She quickly settled down and stopped crying. She walked away and gave put the child in front of Soul. She sat behind him and wrapped her arms around Soul and Kiara. I got in my limo and went home.

YEAH I'M ALIVE I REALY WANTED TO DO THIS FIC SO HERE IT IS I ALSO DEDICATE THIS TO NORA AND AWESOME!

I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER OR THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. NEW ROOM

Maka's P.O.V

I woke up and Kiara was sleeping next to me. She was wearing one of my old shirts. I sat up and stretched. I got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. I grabbed a frying pan, and spatula. Then went to the fridge, I grabbed the butter, milk, and eggs. I made breakfast quickly and then got Soul and Kiara to the table to eat. Soul of coursed ate like a pig. No scratch that worse then a pig! When we finished eating I went to my room and got dressed. Being a hot Saturday morning I put on cacique shorts, and a white low cut tang-top. When I left my room Kiara was all ready waiting for me by the door.

She looked a little sad. I knew she didn't want to leave. To tell the truth I wish she could stay. However she needs to spend time with her brother, and needs to help them decorate her soon to be room.

"You know…. Kid has my number saved on his phone so if you want, or well need something…. Just call me okay?" I asked her.

"Sure." she said smiling.

The walk to Kid's mansion was quite. She held on to my hand for dear life. I know she was scared to go home I just didn't know why. I mean I know she is shy and all but there family now she should be happy. I sighed as we approached the 'house'. I knocked eight time and Kid came to answer the door.

"Ah. Hello Maka. Kiara did you have fun with Maka-Chan?" Kid asked smiling sweetly at Kiara, who shyly shook her head 'yes'.

"Well delivery girl out." I joked

"Wait. Here Kiara go in side." he said simply. Kiara gave my legs a quick hug before walking inside.`

"Thanks for the help." he said with a smile.

"No problem. It was just a sleep over." I said returning his smile

"Yeah well wish me luck." he said

"You don't need luck." I said

"Yeah I do. I've never even taken care of a cat!" he joked…. Well I hope it was a joke.

"Well it will come to you soon . Bye!" I said and stated to walk away

"I hope so." I thought I heard him say but brushed it off and went home.

Kid's P.O.V.

I watched as Maka walked away. I wish she could stay and help me. I wasn't kidding when I said I never took care of anything I meant it. Being a shinigami I grew up being told what to do. I never had a pet or a friend until I met the girls. I spent my childhood being schooled. I hope Kiara doesn't have to deal with that loneliness.

I sighed and went back inside. I found Kiara standing next too the door. She looked a little scared. She looked up at me for a second then turned around again. This child hates me already doesn't she? I sighed and squatted down to her level.

"Hay I think Liz and Patty found an unused room for you to use."

"Y-you….. Live-e…with two… girl-ls?" she stuttered really bad even worse then Crona (A/N who is a boy! Just saying)

"Yes. Why do you ask?" I asked a little more then curious at what she was getting at

"So you're a man lore?!" She screamed.

"Man lore what's a…" I stopped right there when I figured it out. "No I'm not a man whore!" I screamed

She was shocked at my sudden loudness and started to tear up. Which of fucking course lead to her balling her eyes out! GOD! Why do you hate me so much!? Is it because I forgot to fold the end of the toilet paper into a triangle that one time? Is it because my father is a man whore? Why do you hate me? I sighed…. Again.

"Kiara I didn't mean to yell at you I'm sorry." I said sadly "But why did you think I'm a man whore?"

"Before….. Mom d-died… she said …dat a-all sinigami… are bad-d and….. S-she said dat dey where man lores." she said between sobs.

I sighed and waited for her to calm down a little before taking her hand and leading her to where, Liz and Patty where. Of course they picked the one and only room that wasn't symmetrical. When you open the door there is a window in front of it, and the wall to the left is only like a foot or two away from the door and this room is huge. Another horrible thing about the room is on the wall right of the door there is a window and on the wall to the left there is two closets with sliding mirror doors. I groaned in annoyance of such a hideous room even existing.

"This is going to be a pain, but I will make this symmetrical!" I declared.

"OH hell no were doing a punk rock theme!" Liz yelled

"NO GIRAFFES! YOU FUCKING MORONS! GIRAFFES ARE WHAT ALL LITTLE CHILDREN WANT IN THERE ROOM BITCHES!" Patty yelled

"PATTY WATCH YOUR MOUTH! AND THE ROOM WILL BE FUCKING PUNK ROCK!" Liz yelled

"NO symmetry is key thus…" I didn't get to finish my sentence because Liz's shoved me making me fall down.

When I was getting up I noticed that my cell phone had fallen out of my pocket. I reached down to get it but right before could, Kiara ran up and snatched it. She ran out the door calling someone. I ran after her only to find her saying bye, and hanging up my phone .

"Who did you just call?!" I yelled and she started to cry like a baby. I ignored her and checked who she called. Of course it had to be Maka!

"Why did you call Maka?" I asked she of course gave me no answer.

I went back to the room we are going to use for her room and continued to fight with the girls.

Maka's P.O.V.

I was sitting on the couch when I heard my phone ring. The ring was Kid screaming 'Oh SYMMETRY' over and over again. I didn't need to look I knew it was Kid. I answered the phone and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked

"Maka-chan?" the voice asked I guessed it was Kiara.

"Yes. Kiara what's the matter I just dropped you off?"

"That boy and dose two girls are fighting bout my room and I don't wike any of the things there sayin!" she yelled crying

"Ya know I thought they where going to do that! I'm on my way!" I yelled threw the phone

"Thank you!"

"Welcome, and bye."

"Bye!"

I hung up the phone and got my white flip-flops. I walked out of the apartment and went straight to gallows manor. When I got there I knocked eight times and instead of Kid, Kiara came and opened the door. She looked like she was crying for hours. I picked her up and walked in. I saw that there was a chair pulled out and next to the door. She must have used it to reach the door. I was able to hear yelling from here.

"How long have they been doing that?" I asked very annoyed.

"A wittle while since you weft." she said cutely

I sighed and walked until I found the room they where fighting in. They didn't even notice me. I cleared my throat and they all looked at me. There jaws might have well hit the floor.

"So what's going on here?" I asked anger in every word.

"Well y-you ummmm….. We were trying to decide what to do Kiara's r-room and we sort of got in to a fight about it." Kid said

"Did any of you ask her what she would like her room to look like?!" I asked very pissed

"NO BECAUSE KIDS LIKE GIRAFFES MOTHER FUCKERS!" Patty yelled. I was about to yell when Liz spoke.

"NO WE ARE DOING HER ROOM PUNK ROCK!"

"No!" I yelled. They all looked at me. "I'll be helping her with her room." I declared

The girls where about to protest but Kid spoke first.

"I find that fair but take this." he said handing me a black credit card with lord death's mask on it. I took it and with one hand and balanced Kiara in the other. I put it in my pocket and looked back up at Kid as he spoke. "just give that to the cashier and my dad will pay for it. It doesn't have a pin code and it never runs out so go crazy." he seemed sad but I took it and was about to leave when he said something else.

"Another thing." he started. "My driver will take you were ever it is you need to go."

"Okay. Thanks." I said.

I walked out of the house still holding Kiara and the limo Kid owned pulled up. I set Kiara down and open the door. She climbed in and so did I. I told the driver to go to Death Furniture. Death Furniture is the biggest furniture store ever, but the reason I picked it was simply because it was right next to the mall. When we got there I told him that we would call him to pick us up. Knowing I did not have his number he wrote it down on a piece of paper. I took it and put it in my pocket.

We walked in to the store and we made are way threw the displays. When we got to the paint section I stopped.

"So Kiara what color do you want your room to be painted?" I asked Kiara who was staring up at the different colors.

"That one!" she squealed pointing at a lavender color. I grabbed the color card and said.

"Nice choice! Okay now we need another color for the dash boards. So what other color do you want?"

She pointed to a nice bright green. At first I thought she was pointing at black but when I was about to pick it up she said.

"No not that one! The one below it!" she giggled

"oh FAIL!"I joked making her laugh then grabbed the bright green color card.

I stayed there for a second thinking about how I was going to finish up her room.

Kid's P.O.V.

I felt bad. Really bad. I just let them leave. I didn't say I'll go with you or any thing. Now here I am going to my dad who called like right after they left. So I couldn't go to the mall and help out. I really just cant win recently, can I? (A/N NO!) I sighed when we reached the doors to the death room.

When we went inside I was shocked to find Soul and Tsubaki already there. Soul looked very annoyed and Tsubaki seemed… well she was fine. My father and Maka's dad were in front of the mirror watching something. Considering what I found out yesterday I defiantly did not want to no what had captured there interest. I 'coughed' and my father finally tore his eyes from the mirror.

"KID! I ASK YOU TO DO ONE THING! ONE THING! AND YOU CAN'T EVEN STOP YOUR OCD FOR YOUR BABY SISTER! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" my father yelled in his 'I'm going to kill you voice'

"What are you yelling about?" I asked rubbing my temples.

"I TOLD YOU TO TAKE CARE OF YOUR SISTER AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN DO THAT YOU HAD TO GET MAKA'S HELP!"

"Maka only showed up because Kiara called her with my phone." I said calmly

"Fine anyway you are here so we can monitor Maka and Kiara maybe you can ALL learn something today!" my father said in his normal overly happy voice. God he has some mood swings.

"Then why am I here! come on its Saturday and this isn't cool!" Soul complained

"Reaper-chop!" my father yelled bringing his giant hand down on Soul's head.

"You are here because you may find something interesting about Maka!" he yelled annoyed

I sighed and looked in the mirror. I saw Maka and Kiara standing in front of colored cards. Maka looked like she was lost in thought. I might just say that Maka looked very cute. I went back to looking at the mirror. Maka was still thinking and Kiara was staring up at her. Her bright blue eyes looked a little worried. I have to say that Kiara is the cutest ever.

"Maka-chan did I wick bad cowors?" Kiara asked.

Maka looked down at the small girl and giggled before saying

"No honey there very good colors. I was thinking about your room." she said simply

"Really!" she squealed happy she didn't do something bad.

(Maka's P.O.V.)

Okay so to the right of the door I'll put a night stand in the corner then her bed then another night stand. There will be a pet net in the corner above the night stand in the corner. Then a desk in front of her bed. Plus shelves on the wall in front of her door and a dresser in one closet. Then in the other closet…

"Maka-chan did I wick bad cowors?" Kiara asked.

I looked down at her and chuckled

"No honey there very good colors. I was thinking about your room." I said simply

"Really!" she squealed

I chuckled and walked around the store. Looked from section to section until I finally found one that looked like a good one. It had black shelf's on the wall and a lavender circle rug. The bed frame was also a nice lavender color. There where two white nightstands, with a green desk, and a lavender dresser with green drawers. Lastly, there was a white book shelf and a 27 inch flat screen TV with a built in DVD player. I turned around and an employee was watching us. He saw me glance over at him and walked over to us.

"Hay may I help you?"

"Yes can we have everything in this section shipped? Plus two things of paint?"

"Well we usually don't ship paint but for two cute girls like you, no problem."

"Thank you." I said

He walked over to a desk and grabbed a clip board. He started to write something down then after a minuet or two he looked to me.

"What color's of paint do you want?"

"Oh, these two." I said giving him the paint cards. He chuckled and looked over at Kiara

"I guess your getting a new room? Huh?"

She shook her head yes. then hid behind my legs. He chuckled again.

"okay so I need you to sign this and put where two drop it of and when."

I took it and filled out then asked ,"How would it be okay to have it delivered in four hours?"

"that would be fine." he said smiling.

I gave him the clip board and he then gestured for us to follow him. We ended up at the front desk.

"okay so that would be 1,180 dollars."

"Ouch." I said and gave him the credit card.

He swiped it and gave it back.

"Have a nice day!" he aid as I walked away

"You, too." I called.

We walked out the door and over to the mall. Then at my watch it was already 11:00 and I had 4 hours to get, pillows, blankets, stuffed animals, toys, clothes, curtains, sheets, lamps, books, movies, radio, CD's, and picture frames. Sounds easy right, WRONG!

"Okay sooooo lets get some food. Then well go to Spencer's, and kid's toys and then a clothes store and finally finishing with death bedding oh yeah we will also need to go get CD's movies and a radio." I said after figuring it all out.

"can we go to a pet store?" she asked

"Sure." I said taking her hand and going to a McDonalds.

There was like no one there so the line was empty. I leaned down next to Kiara and asked

"What food do you want?"

"Nuggets, an wrench wrys."

"Okay do you want a soda or a milk shake?"

"Can I get a woclate shake."

"Sure."

I orderd and played for it with my money sense I didn't want to waste kid's on my food. After eating we left and went to Spencer's. I covered her eyes when we walked by the sex items and went to the middle of the store where the lava lamps were. I looked at them and then looked at the picture frames, which they surprisingly had. I grabbed nine small picture frames. Then one medium sized one. I looked over at Kiara.

"Can you hold these for a second?" I asked

"Yes." she took them and I grabbed four green lava lamps and two purple lava lamps. We walked to the counter and Ox was there! WERID RIGHT!

"Oh, hay Maka is this all your getting?" he asked.

"Yeah."

He scanned it and bagged each item.

"That will be $103.50 Please?"

I handed Ox the card which he scanned and gave back to me.

"Have a nice day!" he called as I took the heavy bag and walked out the store.

"You ,too Ox!" I called

We then walked to Kid's toys where my friend Tenshi worked. He looked just like Jack Frost in the Rise Of The Guardians. We walked in the store and BOTDF's Keys To The Bakery was blaring. At the sight of me he turned it off.

"Well miss Maka you have graced me with your company. What happened am I going to die?" he asked joking around

"No! I came so Kid's little sister could get some toys."

"Well I don't want to know what you got at Spencer's, and she is cuter then you said on the phone." he chuckled and yes I did call him this morning after dropping off Kiara

"Your lucky I don't have a book." I said glaring at him.

He started to laugh and I took Kiara to browse through the toys. We ended up with a Mickey mouse, Minnie mouse, Goofy, Donald duck, Daisy duck, Pluto, and Oswald stuffed animals. Plus two cute little teddy bears one light green and one lavender. Then we got her two twin baby dolls and three cabbage patch kids. Plus I grabbed a pet-net.

Tenshi quickly put them in four bags and handed them to me.

"How much?" I asked

"Free….. Duh do I ever charge you?"

"Well okay… Bye see ya later!" I said smiling

"Bye Maka-chan!" he said

I smiled and walked out of the store heading for a clothes store but as we walked to it I saw an F.Y.E.

"Wait lets go in there." I said

She looked at the store and shook her head yes. When we walked in we past the front counter. The person working the register was another shocker Kilik

"Hay Maka what up?" he said smiling

"Nothing you?"

"Working my ass off! Who is she?" he asked pointing to Kiara

"Kid's sister."

"Damn lord death still gets it in! That is just gross!" he yelled and I started to laugh

"Hay how much do you want to bet he keeps his mask on so the lady's don't see how OLLLLLD he is?" he asked laughing

"EWWWW I sooooooo don't want to know." I laughed then added " you know if he is watching he will kill you?"

"SHIT STALKER!" he yelled making me laugh even more. "Okay any way can you please place the bags over here." he said

"Okay" I said handing him my bags.

"DAMN THESE ARE FUCKING HEAVY!"

"can you wop swearing?" Kiara asked.

"Oh sorry." Kilik said

We walked around and I grabbed journey to the center of the earth, journey 2, the hunger games, tangled, how to train your dragon, the sailor moon series, princess tutu series, Mulan, Cinderella, sleeping beauty, snow white, toy story 1-3, peter pan 1-2, haunted mansion, lion king, Aladdin, beauty and the beast, the incredible, Ponyo, monsters inc., lady and the tramp1-2, fox and the hound, Oliver and company, Emperors new grove, Wizard of Oz, hocus pocus, and finally Lilo and stitch.(A/N that is one sentence DAMN!) all I have to say is thank god I learned how to carry that much and walk! DAMN!(A/N I think I just said that did I not?) then we walked to the CD's.

"soooo Kiara what type of music do you listen to?" I asked

"Green day, Paramore, botdf, and cascade."

After hearing that I was SO close to tripping and having a mental attack she is only TWO and listing to that! WTH! I kept my cool however and said

"Okay lets find there CD's" (A/N yeah kid is having a heart attack because she is so calm after hearing that. So no pov change)

We then got 7 paramore CD's 3 cascade CD's, 8 green day CD's, and 7 botdf CD's. we then went to the front counter and set them down.

"DAMN!" Kilik exclaimed

"I know. I Know! Will also need a radio"

He reached under the counter and pulled of a purple radio.

"This good?" he asked

"Yep!"

He scanned everything and then bagged them in about 6 different bags and gave me my other ones.

"Okay that will be about $670.50" he said

Same deal as before the card, giving it back and then the have-a-good-day. Then we left for the clothes store. After walking around awhile I found one. When we went inside I was forced to put my bags behind the counter. Then we went to the kids section. I looked threw the dresses and found a cute black one. I pulled it off the rack and showed it to her.

"what about this?"

She looked sad and said, "do I have to wear onwy bwack again?"

"What do you mean?"

"My mommy made me wear bwack an bwack onwy." she aid crying

I dropped the dress and hugged her. "Its okay. I wont make you wear black. Only colors. Okay?"

Time skip to them about to check out an HOUR later

"Okay I think we are done." I said tiredly

"One sec." she called and vanished

She returned later with a green dress. It was noodle strapped and hand a ocean blue sash. It was also my size.

"Kiara I don't think that will fit you." I said trying not to laugh

"No silly it for you." she giggled

I must say it was to die for and this is coming from the book worm! That says a lot.

"How much is it?" I swear If I did not have all of those clothes I would have face palmed myself she can't read y….

"$100"

"Kiara you can read?"

"Yep I read the hunger games books already."

Again WOW WTF she is two. I forced my self to stay calm.

"Really will go to a book store. After this. And you said that it was $100 right?"

"Yep!"

I sighed and we walked to the counter

"Can I pay for this separate?" I asked showing her the dress

"Yes." the old lady said

She scanned the dress and I gave her five 20 and then she scanned all of Kiara's clothes which took forever. She then gave me my other bags plus another 5 from here.

"That'll be $450."

Gave her the card. Got it back. Have a nice day. Next store.

We went to the book store next and Kim was working there. Same deal as Kilik. We looked around the store and Kiara picked out a lot of books. We ended up buying the hunger games trilogy, the 4 fallen star books, and the 5 wicked lovely books. Kim scanned the books put them in two bags and gave them to me after I paid the $240.

"Kid is going to kill me." I mumbled.

"You mean that boy I wive with?"

"yeah that's Kid" I said

"HE WILL KILL YOU!?"

"NO! NO! not like that sweet pea. It is just a saying."

"I Don't get it."

"Okay what I meant was he will be mad at me for spending so much. Even though I think my punishment is having to carry all this."

We went inside the second to last store. Since I did promise her we would go to the pet store, too. Same deal some old man made me leave my bags and I went with her. When we were looking for pillows I remembered that she has a window seat things.(A/N I think it is called that when your window is big and has is like and is like a part of the wall were you could lay down on or sit there). I grabbed 8 peace's sign pillows. Two pink, two purple, two green and two purple. Then we grabbed three purple blankets, and a comforter, and green sheets. Finally we grabbed 8 more pillows 4 green and 4 purple. Then as before check out, then pay the $400 then have-a-good-day.

"Okay last is the pet store."

"Yay!"

We walked into the store and the person behind the counter was a boy my age with blond hair and blue eye. Cute! But I ignored him and gave him the bags. I faked giggled as he said something about a girl trying to steal a hamster and that she left the bag she put the hamster in at the store. Then I went back to Kiara.

(Kid's P.O.V.)

Okay so watching the Jack frost dude flirt with her peeved me off. Kilik I soooo wanted to kill now. But this blonde dude is driving me nuts. She was smiling and laughing like crazy with that STUPID joke. I kept calm though. Then Kiara found a cute little white puppy and the blonde guy said it was well trained that she doesn't chew and if you have pee-pads she won't pee on the carpet or out side.

"Maka can we get her?" Kiara asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Ummmm I can't answer that but I'll call kid. Okay?" she asked.

"Kid?" the blonde asked

"Yeah her brother." he walked of the store to call me.

"are they dating?" he asked Kiara

"What's dating" Kiara asked

"You know lovey-dovey?"

She smirked evilly for a split second then aid. "Oh YES! She is goanna have his kid!"

Okay now my sister had said A LOT of shit today but THAT made me blush. I glanced at sprit who was about to yell but then my phoned rang.

"Hello?" Maka asked

"Yes what's the problem did something happen?"

"No. no. you see Kiara wants to get this puppy and I knew I need your permission for that one so can I get it for her."

"Yes i don't see why not."

"Okay bye!"

"Bye"

I turned to Spirt

"NO MAKA AND I ARE NOT HAVING A KID KIARA LIED!" I yelled and turned back to the mirror.

(Maka's P.O.V.)

After kid said it was okay I went back in the tore and the boy seemed sad and gave me a strange looke.

"Kiara, Kid aid you could get the puppy." I said and he smiled so huge.

"YAY!" she screamed and I went to go get the collar,leash, green dog bed, two bowls and finaly the puppy chow. I went to check out and they went and got the little puppy out of the cage. They put the leash and collar on her then i gave her to Kiara and took the twobags. Now if you paid ANY attention you would know that I had a LOT of bags. So when I left I swear I thought I wouldn't make it out side and to make it worse I had 30 minuets to get back to Kid' I heard some one.

"Hay Maka ya need some help there?"

I turned to see Black*star.

"Yeah Please!?" I asked he came over to me and took most of the bags leaving me with like 6 and they weren't even the heavie ones.

"Kiara can you call the driver?" I asked and she shook her head yes. I gave her my phone and she walked away.

"SOOO I'm guessing Kid Liz, andPatty did something wrong with her room and your doing it now, right?" Black*star asked

"Yeah can you help me out?"

"Woun't Kid?"

"with out having an OCD moment? No! withoutLiz or patty leaving? No!'

"Okay besides that is what big brothers do HAHAHAHA!"

I giggled and when we got outside the driver was there. He popped the trunk and Black*star put everything in it. While Kiara, Princess, the dog, and I got in first. He then got in and we went to Kid's house. A note on the door said, kid, liz, and patty, would be gone and they would be back later and where the spare key was. we just got everything in the living room when the furniture showed up. I signed for itand they put it on the second floor in the hall way by her room.

"Black*star I gotta run home and get some things be right back."

"OKAY"

I ran home and got some old overalls and old t-shirt. The grabbed some old picktures and ran back to kid's. I changed in the bathroom and then gabbed some paint brushes from Kid's attic. Me and Black*star where half way threw painting the walls the lavender color when Kiara asked for dinner.

So Black*star went down stairs to get her food and I finshed the walls. then started the dash board when he came back. We finished painting and went down stairs as it dried up.

"So do you still like.. You know.."

I blushed. Okay now I know it sounds stupid but Black*star is the only one in the group who knows who I like.

"Yeah."

"Don't be embarrassed. It is human nature to crush."

"I know."

"SO why don't you tell him you like him."

"All do it after you counfes to Tsubaki."

"UMMM I never said I liked her."

"PLEASE it is written ALL over your face."

"OKAY SHUT IT!"We both started to laugh. After another hour we went back up to the room and started to put the furniture to gether.

Once that was done Black*star put the pet-net in the corner on the wall with the door. Then on the wall on the other side he put the 3 black book shelfs. While he did that I made that bed and put of the peace sign pillows on each one of the windows and then put one of the 3 blanckets on them. We then put the booshelf in the closet cloess to the window. Then while nii-kun took the doors of the other closet I set up the lava lamps. After that we both put the dresser in the closet and started to put her clothes away. Then I set up the dog stuff and black*star staryted to put her books, CD's, and movies he put her TV on top of her desk and set that up while I put a pickture of Black*star, Soul, Kid, Liz , Patty, Lord death, tubaki and I in the 9 small picture frames and a huge group photo in the medium one. I et them up on the shelf and put the rug on the floor and put her stuffed toys in the pet net. looked over the room. It was awesome.

I went down stairs and Kiara and Princess where both a sleep on the couch. I picked themup and tucked her into bed. Wheni came back down stairs black*star was getting ready to leave.

"Bye!"

"Bye! and I hope Liz Patty and Kid get home from there threesome soon!" he called walking out the door.

"I don't think they will!" I called and he left. I looked at the clock, It was two a.m. already. I graoned and cleaned up Kid's changed and sat on the couch. When my phone waa text from soul.

'were are you?'

'Kid'still, sorry' I text him back

'its okay just hurry up I'm worried.' now I knew I was blushing but I still texted back

'okay I will see ya soon bye!'

'bye'

I sat there for five minuets when Kid came home.

"Where sorry Maka." Kid said .

They looked tired and worm out. Man rufff threesome

"Okay well bye." I said running out the door. I called soul

"Yeah?" he answerd

"hay I'm out side Kid's can you come get me I feel like my legs are going to give out."

"Sure be right there."

I hung up and stood there fro a little while when kid appeared nextto me.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah just KILLER tired."

"oh and thank you the room is amazing."

I blushed slightly "Thank you."

Right then soul showed up and I hoped on. Once we got home I went to my room and passed out.

_**OKAY SO THIS WAS 11 PAGES LONG WOOOO HOOOOOO ANY WAY IT IS 11:15 SO I WANNA GO TO BED. OH YEAH SCHOOL STARTED ON THE 8**__**TH**__** SO THAT IS WHY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! DON'T HATE ME!AND PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
